It's Not Always Cool to be a Death Eater
by Natcutez
Summary: Perjalanan hidup seorang Severus Snape sejak kecil hingga dewasa. Fanfic satu ini juga menceritakan penderitaan Severus Snape selama menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut. Mau tahu kenapa? Baca fanfic ini!


Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Characters: Severus Snape, Lily Evans, James Potter, Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling

IT'S (NOT ALWAYS) COOL TO BE A DEATH EATER

Kenalkan, namaku Severus Snape. Aku lahir di Inggris, 9 Januari 1960. Aku lahir dari pasangan yang—uhm—bisa dibilang sangat tidak serasi. Pasangan itu adalah Tobias Snape dan Eileen Prince. Aku tinggal di sebuah tempat yang sangat sederhana bernama Spinner's End.

Oya, aku merupakan seorang penyihir. Aku mengetahuinya dari ibuku. Ketika aku masih berumur kira-kira 10 tahun, ibuku pernah bilang bahwa kemungkinan besar aku bisa menjadi seorang penyihir. Dan ternyata ibuku benar! Saat aku sedang berteduh dibawah pohon, tiba-tiba aku mematahkan sebuah dahan tanpa memegangnya. Saat itu, aku kaget dan menanyakan kepada ibu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ibu pun memberitahuku bahwa itu adalah tanda bahwa aku adalah seorang penyihir. Kalian pasti tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya diriku ketika mendengar pernyataan ibu tersebut.

Pada tanggal 1 September 1971, aku tiba di sebuah sekolah sihir yang bernama Hogwarts. Ya, sekolah ini jelas berbeda dengan sekolah Muggle yang hanya berupa bangunan persegi yang—uhm—sebelumnya aku minta maaf, ya, pada semua kepala sekolah Muggle, bagiku sekolah Muggle terlihat sangat membosankan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apapun yang istimewa dari sekolah Muggle yang kadang sering kulihat. Beda dengan sekolah yang satu ini. Dalam otakku, sudah terbayangkan sejuta impian di Hogwarts. Bahkan, aku sudah memikirkan yang muluk-muluk, seperti berperang melawan penyihir hitam atau jadi Menteri Sihir. Ya, aku tahu semua itu tidak bisa didapat semudah membalikkan tangan, tapi seorang yang sukses pada awalnya harus punya mimpi dulu, kan? Karena itulah aku selalu sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk masa depanku, walaupun aku masih akan tumbuh dewasa 6 tahun lagi, saat usiaku sudah 17 tahun.

Bukannya menyombongkan diri, ya, tapi kalian tahu? Saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts, aku sudah tahu lebih banyak kutukan-kutukan sihir daripada separuh MURID KELAS 7.

Bayangkan, saat kita baru sampai di Hogwarts saja sudah diuji. Murid-murid Hogwarts yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts harus menaiki perahu pada tengah malam mengarungi danau yang dibawahnya terdapat makhluk-makhluk ganas dan tak terduga. Jujur saja, pada saat harus menaiki perahu itu, aku agak khawatir kalau ada makhluk "usil" dari bawah danau yang akan menggoyangkan perahu untuk menenggelamkan kami, tetapi dengan jaminan dari sekolah, aku pun bisa lebih tenang.

Setelah masuk ke kastil, aku langsung dibuat kagum oleh bangunannya yang artistik dan tetap kokoh walaupun sudah lama sekali dibangun. Aku juga kagum pada Aula Besar yang memang benar-benar besar. Tak seperti di rumah, bila aku ingin makan, aku tinggal mengambil makanan yang kuinginkan diatas meja. Ah, sungguh enak sekali hidup disini, persis seperti di surga.

Setelah aku disortir dan masuk ke asrama Slytherin, aku pun juga kagum dengan ruang bawah tanahnya yang walaupun agak kotor, tetapi luar biasa. Aku tak bisa berhenti memuja sekolah sihir yang telah "menyihir"-ku dengan keindahannya ini.

Tetapi dibalik semua kebahagiaan itu, aku juga harus berjuang melawan empat orang yang paling ahli membuat onar di Hogwarts. Mereka menamai diri mereka dengan sebutan "The Marauders" atau "Para Perampok". Mereka terdiri dari James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew. Mereka juga memanggil sahabat sesama Marauders dengan nama khusus yang menurutku sangat konyol. "Prongs"untuk Potter, "Padfoot" untuk Black, "Moony" untuk Lupin, dan "Wormtail" untuk Pettigrew. Konyol, bukan? Oya, akupun juga diberi nama panggilan oleh mereka, yaitu "Snivellus". Tentu saja itu bukanlah nama yang ditujukan untuk sahabat, melainkan untuk ejekan. Kalian tahu sendiri, kan, arti dari sebutan itu?

Untungnya aku punya seorang sahabat yang bernama Lily Evans. Asal tahu saja, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku, melebihi siapapun di Hogwarts, termasuk anak-anak Slytherin yang tergabung dalam kelompok pendukung Pangeran Kegelapan. Kalian tahu sendiri siapa itu Pangeran Kegelapan, kan?

Jasa Lily bagiku sangat banyak. Ia selalu membelaku bila aku diserang beramai-ramai oleh The Marauders yang semua anggotanya sok pintar dan sok hebat, apalagi si Potter dan Black yang tak henti-hentinya menyiksa diriku yang tak berdosa.

Tak hanya itu, Lily juga suka mengirimkanku hadiah, terutama saat Natal. Mungkin tak banyak yang tahu, ya, karena ini aslinya adalah masalah pribadi antara aku dan dia. Kemarin saja dia rela menabung berbulan-bulan hanya untuk membelikan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam paling mahal di sebuah toko yang tak mau ia sebutkan namanya. Sungguh, perhatiannya padaku melebihi siapapun di dunia ini, termasuk kedua orang tuaku yang sama sekali tak pernah membelikanku baju sebagus dan semahal itu.

Walaupun jasa Lily terhadapku sangat besar, namun ia selalu merendah bila dipuji. Ia selalu bilang bahwa ini semua juga balasan untuk kebaikanku yang tak terkira. Memangnya apa, sih, jasa yang pernah kulakukan untuknya?

Lama-kelamaan, tanpa kusadari kebaikan Lily membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, aku memang tak pernah memberitahukan ini pada siapapun, termasuk Lily sendiri. Aku merasa belum pantas untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya, mengingat kehidupanku yang belum mapan ini tak dapat menjamin hidupku di masa depan. Aku juga tak mau buru-buru berpacaran, karena aku masih ingin serius dengan pendidikanku di Hogwarts. Aku tak ingin melanggar sumpahku untuk memanfaatkan waktu di Hogwarts dengan belajar yang tekun, karena hanya dengan itu aku bisa meraih kesuksesan dan bisa meninggalkan kehidupanku yang menyiksa ini. Aku harus buktikan bahwa aku lebih hebat daripada Potter, Black, Lupin, apalagi Pettigrew! Aku takkan pernah mau kalah oleh mereka, takkan pernah!

Kehidupanku yang indah ini terus berjalan mulus, hingga sebuah "tragedi" menghancurkan segalanya. Sebenarnya, aku tak mau membagikan cerita ini pada siapapun, tetapi rasanya ada yang kurang bila aku tidak memberitahukan pengalaman burukku yang satu ini.

Ini semua berawal ketika aku sedang berteduh dibawah pohon _beech_. Saat itu, aku sedang membaca kertas OWL-ku. Tiba-tiba, si Potter dan kawan-kawannya datang dan tanpa sebab yang jelas mengejekku dan memantraiku. Potter memantraiku dengan sombongnya, berharap Lily ada disana, kemudian akhirnya mengagumi Potter dan mencintainya. Ia memantraiku dengan mantra pelucut senjata, kemudian dengan mantera _scourgify_ yang menyebabkan busa-busa seperti sabun keluar dari mulutku. Busa-busa itu mencekikku, hingga saat itu nyawaku hampir tak tertolong.

Walaupun aku telah sekarat saat itu, namun Potter sama sekali tak peduli. Kelihatannya dia justru akan sangat senang bila aku mati disini. Mungkin dia akan semakin menyombongkan dirinya bila ia berhasil membunuhku dengan mantra yang seharusnya dipakai untuk membersihkan barang ini.

Penderitaanku belum selesai sampai sini. Potter memantraiku dengan mantra ciptaanku sendiri, _levicorpus_. Kalian pasti tak bisa merasakan sakitnya hatiku ketika aku dimantrai oleh mantra ciptaanku sendiri. Asal tahu saja, aku menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahatku untuk menciptakan mantera itu. Dan sekarang Potter dengan sombongnya menggunakan mantera itu padaku? Aku ingin sekali berteriak "KURANG AJAR!" padanya, tetapi aku tak ingin menyulut kemarahanku sendiri dan memuaskan hatinya dan kawan-kawannya yang busuk itu.

Ketika Potter mengangkatku ke udara dengan mantera ciptaanku tersebut, datanglah Lily Evans. Ia meminta Potter untuk membebaskanku dari mantra yang sedang ia rapalkan padaku. Aku pun bersorak gembira dalam hatiku, karena ternyata Lily sangat perhatian padaku. Namun, aku tak ingin menyusahkan Lily. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menolongku. Aku juga agak malu bila ada anak-anak Slytherin segengku yang melihatku diselamatkan oleh Lily Evans, karena Lily adalah satu dari banyak murid yang dibenci oleh mereka. Kalian tahu sendiri mengapa mereka membenci murid-murid semacam Lily.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun langsung mengatakan bahwa aku tak membutuhkan bantuan seorang darah-lumpur seperti Lily. Demi Merlin, aku tak bermaksud menghinanya! Aku hanya ingin menjauhkannya dari Potter dan menghindari kedatangan anak-anak dari geng Slytherin. Hanya itu! Aku tak pernah membenci seseorang karena ia memiliki status darah yang tak murni, karena diriku sendiripun bukan seorang penyihir berdarah murni. Selain itu, aku juga menyadari bahwa menjadi penyihir kelahiran Muggle bukanlah pilihan. Bila dapat memilih, pasti semua orang ingin menjadi seorang penyihir berdarah murni.

Potter pun menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf pada Lily. Ya, aku pun juga sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf pada Lily, tetapi dari raut wajahnya, Lily kelihatannya takkan mungkin memaafkanku. Sebelum aku sempat berlari untuk mengejar Lily dan meminta maaf, Potter sudah mengangkatku lagi ke udara. Ia melepas celanaku di depan seluruh murid-murid Hogwarts. Tak bisakah kalian bayangkan betapa malunya aku saat itu? Ya, sejak saat itu, kehidupan nerakaku pun dimulai.

Sudah berkali-kali aku memohon maaf pada Lily karena kesalahanku itu, tetapi Lily tetap tak mau memaafkanku. Aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tak sengaja, tetapi hasilnya sama saja. Dia bilang bahwa aku bisa berubah karena aku berteman dengan anak-anak Slytherin pendukung Pangeran Kegelapan, jadi baginya permintaan maafku tak ada gunanya selama aku masih berteman dengan mereka. Akupun disuruh memilih antara Lily atau anak-anak dari geng Slytherin.

Tentu saja ini adalah sebuah pilihan yang sulit, karena keduanya adalah harta tak ternilai bagiku. Tak hanya bisa curhat, dengan mereka, aku bisa sepuasnya menghina Potter dan kawan-kawannya. Kalau dengan Lily, aku bisa mengejek mereka dengan kata "sombong", "sok kuat", atau "sok pintar", sedangkan dengan anak-anak geng Slytherin, aku bisa mengejek The Marauders dengan sebutan semacam "Darah-Pengkhianat" dan lainnya. Mereka memandang seseorang dari sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda.

Akhirnya, persahabatan kami pun kandas sampai disini. Kalian pasti tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang kurasakan setelah menjalin persahabatan ini selama hampir 5 tahun. Sekarang, semua ini harus berakhir. Tak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat kusebutkan untuk perpisahan yang menyakitkan ini. Mungkin hanya kalimat "selamat tinggal" yang dapat kukatakan. Itupun dalam hatiku, tidak langsung padanya. Bukannya pengecut, tapi aku yakin dia takkan mau mendengar kata-kataku lagi. Kalau dapat meminta pada Tuhan, aku ingin sekali berkata "kuharap kau memaafkan semua kesalahanku dan mengingat semua kenangan kita" padanya, tetapi itu jelas tak mungkin kukatakan padanya. Mustahil.

Selama tahun keenam sampai lulus, aku lebih banyak diam dan merenungkan tragedi itu. Aku selalu berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan membaca atau bermain, tetapi tak bisa. Aku tetap merasa bersalah, karena Lily tak pernah mau memaafkanku. Aku tetap merasa bersalah karena telah menghinanya dengan sebutan yang sangat tak pantas, yaitu "Darah-Lumpur". Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi? Mengapa?

Diam-diam, aku sering menangis di tempat sepi, contohnya di kamar mandi. Aku ingin sekali menumpahkan perasaanku ini, tetapi tak bisa. Akibatnya, aku merasa tersiksa sepanjang waktu karena menahan luka ini seorang diri, tak seperti Lily yang mungkin bisa curhat pada teman-temannya. Tak mungkin aku curhat pada anak-anak Slytherin, karena mereka pasti akan mengejekku dan menganggap aku aneh karena mencintai seorang Darah-Lumpur. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat lagi. Sudah cukup penderitaanku selama ini.

Setelah lulus, kehidupanku berganti lagi. Aku tak lagi tinggal di kastil, mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar, bermain bersama teman-teman dari geng Slytherin, dan makan di Aula Besar lagi. Aku harus hidup seorang diri tanpa teman-temanku lagi.

Ternyata, geng Slytherin tak bubar begitu saja. Aku diberitahu bahwa ada kemungkinan Pangeran Kegelapan akan merekrut lagi penyihir-penyihir baru yang tertarik dengan Ilmu Hitam sepertinya dan berminat menjadi Pelahap Maut. Aku pun gembira mendengarnya. Aku berdoa agar Pangeran Kegelapan tertarik padaku dan merekrutku sebagai Pelahap Maut.

Aku dan teman-teman dari geng Slytherin pun mendatangi Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia mengetes kami untuk menguji kemampuan sihir kami dan tentu saja status darah kami. Kalau ternyata salah satu dari kami adalah penyihir kelahiran Muggle, sudah pasti akan ditolak, bahkan dibunuh.

Dan ternyata kami semua "lulus ujian". Ah, betapa senangnya hatiku! Akhirnya aku bisa mencapai salah satu impian terbesarku, yaitu menjadi Pelahap Maut.

Setiap hari kami melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang mengasyikkan, mulai dari menyiksa para penyihir kelahiran Muggle dan Muggle yang lewat di jalanan, berduel (tentu saja duel ini adalah untuk hiburan semata), sampai rapat untuk membahas apa misi selanjutnya yang akan dijalankan. Tentu saja kegiatan-kegiatan ini sangatlah menyenangkan bagi kami, para pendukung Pangeran Kegelapan sejati.

Semua kegiatan kami ini berjalan lancar, hingga sebuah kejadian merusak segalanya. Saat itu, aku sedang melintas di sebuah jalanan, dan aku mendengar Sybill Trelawney mengatakan pada Dumbledore bahwa dia telah membuat sebuah ramalan tentang anak yang akan mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Ternyata anak yang ia ramalkan ada 2, yaitu Harry Potter dan Neville Longbottom.

Ketika nama Harry Potter disebutkan, pikiran jahatku pun mulai berusaha mencari strategi agar Potter dapat mati di tangan Pangeran Kegelapan. Hmm, pasti ayahnya, James Potter, akan menderita! Tak dapat kubayangkan betapa bahagianya diriku bila ia benar-benar menderita!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung mendatangi Pangeran Kegelapan dan memberitahukan semua yang (seharusnya tidak) kudengar dari Sybill Trelawney. Pangeran Kegelapan langsung murka. Ia mencoba memilih antara Harry Potter dan Neville Longbottom, dan akhirnya memilih Potter. Ia pun menanyakan keberadaan keluarga Potter. Dan tentu saja aku menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya, Godric's Hollow. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak ingat bahwa disana ada Lily, orang yang paling kucintai seumur hidupku!

Ternyata, lama-kelamaan keluarga Potter juga tahu bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan memburu mereka. Mereka pun menggunakan mantera Fidelius untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dan meminta Sirius Black menjadi Penjaga Rahasia. Namun, ternyata Black malah menjadikan Peter Pettigrew alias Wormtail untuk menjadi Penjaga Rahasia. Hancurlah semua harapanku. Walaupun begitu, aku terus berdoa agar Wormtail membocorkan rahasia keluarga Potter sehingga Pangeran Kegelapan akhirnya tahu keberadaan mereka dan membunuh mereka.

Ternyata doaku terkabul! Wormtail dengan sukarela memberitahukan keberadaan keluarga Potter, sehingga mantera Fidelius sudah sia-sia. Aku pun bersyukur, inilah saatnya James Potter menerima akibat dari semua kekejamannya padaku dan teman-temanku! Aku juga mau membalas dendam kepadanya, karena sekarang aku tak bisa lagi memanggil Lily dengan nama belakang 'Evans', tetapi harus dengan nama belakang 'Potter'! Ya, aku memang berharap orang-orang akan memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap 'Lily Snape', bukan 'Lily Potter'. Tapi keinginan itu sepertinya harus mulai kukubur dalam-dalam, karena sangat mustahil. Memanggilnya dengan nama 'Lily Potter' juga merupakan sebuah siksaan keras bagiku.

Saat semua teman-temanku diberitahu hal ini, tentu saja mereka ikut bersukacita. Mereka juga sama denganku, bahagia karena orang yang telah menyiksa mereka semasa bersekolah akan menemui ajalnya sebentar lagi. Dalam hati, kami semua bersorak gembira. Hm, memang tak ada yang lebih 'lezat' daripada balas dendam!

Ya, aku dan Pettigrew telah memicu Perang Dunia Sihir untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah membahayakan nyawa Lily Evans! Aku benar-benar terkejut, hingga aku tak dapat mengatakan apapun untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku. Betapa bodohnya aku! Mengapa aku bisa-bisanya menjadi 'otak' dibalik teror yang mengancam kehidupan orang yang paling aku cintai? Aku pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehatku hingga aku bisa melakukan semua ini!

Aku mengambil semua yang ada didepanku dan melemparnya ke dinding rumahku. Air mata pun meleleh dari kedua mataku, membasahi pipiku. Aku menyesal telah melakukan semua ini, tetapi aku tahu bahwa penyesalanku ini tak ada gunanya, mengingat Pangeran Kegelapan sebentar lagi akan membunuh Lily. Ya, sekarang aku tinggal menunggu semua ini berakhir. Tak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan.

Aku mencari cara untuk sedikit mencegah kematian Lily. Aku pun mendatangi Dumbledore dan memintanya untuk melindungi mereka. Aku juga mengaku telah mengundurkan diri sebagai Pelahap Maut. Dan Dumbledore memberikanku sebuah pertanyaan sulit: ia menanyakan apakah imbalan yang akan kuberikan jika Lily selamat.

Aku pun bingung. Aku berusaha mencari jawaban yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Aku berpikir keras, kemudian aku pun menemukan satu jawaban pasti: apa saja! Ya, aku akan mengorbankan apa saja demi Lily! Aku tak peduli bila yang harus kuberikan adalah nyawa, yang penting aku tahu Lily masih hidup!

Sejak saat itulah aku memulai kehidupan baruku, yaitu menjadi seorang agen ganda. Aku juga bersumpah untuk menjaga Harry Potter dari segala macam bahaya. Ini semua kulakukan hanya demi Lily tercinta.

Walaupun aku telah bersedia menjadi seorang agen ganda sekalipun, ternyata Dumbledore tetap tak bisa menjamin kehidupan Lily. Tentu saja ini membuatku kecewa berat. Tapi untung saja Dumbledore memberitahuku bahwa anaknya, Harry, masih hidup. Dan dia memiliki mata berwarna hijau, persis seperti Lily. Ya, kuharap ia juga memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Lily.

Saat aku berangkat lagi ke Hogwarts sebagai guru pelajaran Ramuan, aku sangatlah bersemangat. Tahukah kalian apa yang membuatku sangat bersemangat? Karena aku akan bertemu dengan anak Lily, Harry Potter! Ya, aku sangat tak sabar untuk melihat kedua bola mata hijaunya yang cemerlang! Aku juga harus bersyukur karena sekarang aku bisa memakai jubah hitam yang bagus, berbeda dengan pakaian Muggle yang kupakai ketika masih remaja! Ugh, jangan buat aku mengingat baju itu lagi, oke?

Setelah sampai di Hogwarts, aku langsung memandang ke kanan-kiri, mencari wajah anak itu. Dan anak itu segera kutemukan. Anak itu persis seperti yang dideskrepsikan Dumbledore: matanya hijau cemerlang seperti Lily. Sayangnya, wajahnya yang mirip James membuat kebencianku terhadap James tumbuh lagi, bagaikan luka yang telah sembuh namun digurat lagi. Aku juga bingung ketika anak itu memegang bekas luka berbentuk petir di dahinya saat memandangku. Memangnya aku ini Pangeran Kegelapan, ya? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja itu.

Saat anak itu masuk ke kelas Ramuan untuk pertama kali, aku berharap dia akan menjadi anak yang cemerlang di bidang yang kuajarkan. Tetapi kenyataannya tidak demikian. Saat aku sedang memperkenalkan diri pada semua murid kelas 1 di kelas itu, dia malah sibuk menulis entah apa. Apa dia pikir dia bisa menyerap semua informasi yang kuberikan tanpa memerhatikannya? Sombong sekali. Mentang-mentang dia murid paling populer di Hogwarts, dia menjadi sok pintar begitu. Dari sini saja aku pun sadar bahwa dia adalah generasi penerus James Potter. Ah, kukira penderitaanku akan berakhir setelah James mati! Ternyata tidak, anaknya menjadi penerusnya di Hogwarts!

Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menuruni sifat dan bakat ibunya! Kalau ibunya sangat cemerlang dalam pelajaran Ramuan, anak ini tidak begitu. Dia sangat parah dalam pelajaran ini. Aku tidak suka bila ada yang bilang bahwa aku terlalu memaksa Potter mahir dalam pelajaran ini, padahal dia memang tidak berbakat. Tidak! Dia payah begitu karena dia tak pernah memperhatikanku saat pelajaran! Memangnya menjadi pintar itu hanya kalau punya bakat saja? Dulu aku juga harus banyak belajar untuk menjadi _potioneer _handal, tidak dengan cara instan!

Ya, mulai saat ini, aku telah menambah daftar orang-orang yang kubenci dengan nama-nama anak Gryffindor, dan nama 'Harry James Potter' kutulis dengan tinta lebih tebal, menandakan bahwa dia lebih 'spesial' daripada anak-anak lain di daftar itu. Sejauh ini, nama yang kutulis dengan tinta tebal ada tiga, yaitu James Potter, Sirius Black, dan Harry Potter.

Aku memanfaatkan kelemahan anak ini untuk membalas dendam atas semua perih yang kurasakan dari dirinya dan James Potter. Aku sering memotong angka asramanya, Gryffindor, walaupun kadang dengan alasan yang kurang logis. Aku juga sering mengejeknya bila ia tak dapat menyelesaikan tugas yang kuberikan dengan baik. Tak hanya Harry, teman-temannya yang satu asrama dengannya juga mendapatkan 'perlakuan istimewa' dariku. Kalau Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley sering kuejek karena kelemahan mereka di pelajaran Ramuan, Hermione Granger sering kuejek karena tingkah lakunya yang cenderung sok tahu. Mereka semua, kan, juga murid Gryffindor yang dulu sering mengucilkanku!

Tapi jangan salah, dibalik semua kekejamanku terhadap Harry, sebenarnya aku tetap menjaga sumpahku untuk melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya. Buktinya, saat Quirrell, salah satu Pelahap Maut yang kepalanya dijadikan tempat menempel Pangeran Kegelapan, mencoba memantrai Potter ketika ia menjadi Seeker dalam pertandingan Quidditch untuk menuntaskan misinya dari Pangeran Kegelapan, aku mencoba untuk menghalangi mantera itu agar tidak menyerang Potter. Dan kalian tahu hasilnya? Aku berhasil membuat Potter memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch! Aku bisa saja menyombongkan diri di depan para penggemar Potter yang membludak dan tak terkira banyaknya itu, karena kalau tidak ada aku disana, bocah itu takkan mungkin memuntahkan Snitch dan menjadi pahlawan Gryffindor. Mungkin dia akan langsung tamat riwayatnya bila tak ada aku yang menolongnya dari jauh. Tapi aku tentu saja tak bisa membongkar rahasia ini sekarang. Pertama, karena aku adalah seorang agen-ganda, jadi aku harus menutupi semua jasaku sehingga orang-orang tetap mengira aku seorang Pelahap Maut yang setia. Kedua, aku adalah kepala asrama Slytherin, sehingga bila sampai ada satu saja murid Slytherin yang tahu bahwa aku menyelamatkan Potter, rahasia itu pasti akan cepat menyebar bagaikan kutu dan aku bisa didemo oleh mereka karena membuat mereka tak dapat menyabet piala Quidditch tahun ini.

Ya, begitulah resikonya bila menjadi seorang Severus Snape. Tapi aku sendirilah yang memilih jadi seperti ini, jadi aku harus mau menjalaninya sampai akhir hayatku.

Aku juga menyudutkan dan menginterogasi Quirrell di malam hari setelah dia ketahuan menyerang Potter saat pertandingan Quidditch. Aku bahkan memberinya peringatan tegas agar tidak melakukan hal semacam itu lagi. Ya, aku bersumpah akan menenggelamkan diriku sendiri kalau Potter sampai dibunuh olehnya!

Tak hanya itu, aku juga sempat mencegah Quirrell ketika ia hendak mencuri Batu Bertuah. Kalian tahu untuk siapa dia mencuri Batu Bertuah itu. Sialnya, kakiku malah digigit Fluffy, anjing berkepala tiga milik Rubeus Hagrid yang menjaga tempat Batu Bertuah disembunyikan! Tapi aku bersyukur masih dapat mencegah Quirrell mendapatkan Batu Bertuah. Semua yang tidak tahu jalan ceritanya pasti mengira akulah yang hendak mencuri Batu Bertuah saat itu.

Ini semua terus berlanjut hingga tahun kedua Potter bersekolah di Hogwarts. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu bahwa akulah yang menyelamatkannya dan menjadikannya seorang pahlawan di pertandingan Quidditch itu, tetapi ia menganggap aku hanya ingin menjaga reputasi di depan Dumbledore dan mencari muka. Ah, sok tahu sekali bocah itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh aku melakukan ini memang bukan untuk mencari muka, kan?

Di tahun kedua Potter bersekolah di Hogwarts, aku memang tak banyak memberikan jasa untuknya. Tetapi tahukah kalian bahwa akulah yang membatnya mahir dalam Mantera Pelucut Senjata? Ya, saat aku berduel melawan Gilderoy Lockhart yang saat itu menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Aula Besar, aku dengan mudah mengalahkannya dengan mantera itu. Dan sekarang bisa kutebak, Potter akhirnya menjadikan mantera itu sebagai ciri khasnya setiap kali ia berduel. Walaupun ia tak secara langsung berterima kasih padaku karena telah membuatnya mahir dalam mantera sederhana itu, tetapi aku tetap bersyukur telah membuat bocah itu sedikit ahli dalam berduel. Wajarlah bila dia tak sudi berterima kasih, kalian tahu, kan, kalau dia memang anak yang sangat sombong seperti ayahnya?

Di tahun ketiga Potter bersekolah, aku lumayan banyak membantu Potter di Hogwarts. Ya, tahun ini memang salah satu tahun kemenanganku, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa masuk kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam untuk mengajar! Ini adalah impianku yang terdalam. Tentu saja aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, mumpung Remus Lupin, salah satu sahabat Potter yang kubenci itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertransformasi menjadi serigala, karena bulan purnama akan datang sebentar lagi.

Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan menambah penderitaan anak-anak Gryffindor dan (secara diam-diam) membocorkan rahasia bahwa Lupin adalah seorang manusia serigala dengan mengajarkan mereka tentang manusia serigala dalam pelajaran itu secara mendadak. Aku tak mempedulikan bila ada yang protes karena mereka belum diajari sampai situ oleh Lupin. Aku berusaha menghindari terbongkarnya niat jahatku dengan mengatakan bab-bab dalam buku yang diajarkan Lupin itu sudah "basi" dan seharusnya dipelajari oleh murid-murid kelas bawah. Aku mengajarkan pada mereka ciri-ciri seorang manusia serigala, berharap mereka menyadari satu saja dari ciri-ciri itu yang terdapat pada Lupin. Aku cukup cerdas dalam hal balas dendam, kan? Aku tak mungkin bilang "tahukah kalian bahwa Professor Lupin adalah manusia serigala?" di kelas secara langsung. Kuharap bocah-bocah itu cukup cerdas untuk menyadari bahwa Lupin adalah seorang manusia serigala, terbukti dari ciri-ciri yang kusebutkan.

Sayang, anak-anak kelas 3 ternyata kurang cerdas untuk menyadari bahwa Lupin adalah manusia serigala. Satu-satunya yang sadar adalah Hermione Granger, anak dari asrama Gryffindor. Kuakui, dia memang cerdas seperti—uhm—Lily Evans. Tapi tentu saja aku takkan menjadikannya murid kesayanganku, karena dia bukan Lily, dan Lily bukan dia! Selain itu, dia adalah salah satu sahabat Potter yang paling dekat dengannya. Aku harus tetap menyembunyikan sisi terang dari diriku dan tetap membenci Granger. Coba kalau dia tak menyadari bahwa Lupin adalah seorang manusia serigala, pasti Potter yang sombong setengah mati dan Weasley yang kikuk itu pasti takkan mengetahuinya juga.

Tak hanya itu, aku juga hampir menyabet gelar "Order of Merlin" setelah menangkap Sirius Black di Shrieking Shack atau Gubuk Menjerit. Aku berhasil menyusup kedalam dengan memakai Jubah Gaib dan Peta Perampok ciptaan geng Potter semasa bersekolah yang berada diatas meja Lupin. Hm, hampir saja aku merasakan manisnya balas dendam! Sayangnya, si Potter menghancurkan segalanya. Ia membuatku tak sadarkan diri dengan Mantera Pelucut Senjata, kemudian ia membawa Black kabur dari sana dengan Hippogriff! Tentu saja hal ini membuatku depresi hingga tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Tapi tunggu saja, suatu saat nanti kalian pasti mendapatkan batunya!

Sampai sekarang, aku terus memerankan 2 tokoh yang berbeda, yaitu menjadi Pelahap Maut dan Orde Phoenix. Melelahkan, memang. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur memilih jalan ini. Demi Lily Evans, aku terus menjadi agen-ganda dan terus mengawasi Potter di sekolah agar tidak disakiti oleh siapapun, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Di tahun keempat Potter bersekolah, ternyata dia terpilih sebagai juara kedua Hogwarts di Turnamen Triwizard bersama Cedric Diggory, seorang anak dari asrama Hufflepuff. Aku pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah yang membuat anak itu menjadi juara? Apakah dia menyogok seorang murid yang sudah berusia 17 tahun, atau saking tenarnya dia, ia berhasil meminta seorang guru untuk memasukkan namanya ke Piala? Setahuku dia bukan termasuk anak yang licik atau terlalu ambisius, walaupun ia memang agak suka mencari perhatian untuk menjaga ketenarannya. Ya, apapun jawabannya, aku tak peduli.

Ketika Dumbledore menanyai pendapatku, apakah aku setuju bila Potter ikut Turnamen Triwizard atau tidak, aku langsung menjawab "ya". Aku ingin lihat, apakah ia benar-benar hebat seperti yang dikatakan semua orang atau tidak? Kuharap kalaupun dia menang, dia tidak menyombongkan diri.

Ternyata, ia telah berhasil lolos dalam tugas pertama dan kedua. Tapi aku tahu rahasianya mengapa ia bisa lolos dalam tugas menyelamatkan Ronald Weasley di Danau Hitam: ia memakan Gillyweed. Dan aku tahu siapa yang mencuri itu dari lemariku: Dobby si peri rumah. Ya, sejak Potter memerdekakannya dari keluarga Malfoy 2 tahun lalu, ia jadi sangat menghormati Potter. Sungguh, Potter pasti sungguh beruntung, melakukan kebaikan sedikit saja sudah dipuji setengah mati, berbeda dengan aku yang sudah banyak berjasa tapi tak pernah mendapat balasan!

Tiba-tiba, Igor Karkaroff, mantan Pelahap Maut yang saat itu menjadi kepala sekolah Durmstrang, mengajakku berbicara empat mata kita aku sedang mengajar anak kelas 4. Ia membicarakan tentang tanda yang diberikan Pangeran Kegelapan di lengannya seperti terbakar. Jujur saja, aku pun juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama di tanda yang tergambar di lenganku. Saat itu aku mulai was-was kalau Pangeran Kegelapan telah bangkit kembali.

Saat Karkaroff sedang serius menceritakan semua perasaan takutnya sambil menunjuk tanda di lengannya, si bocah Potter berpura-pura menjatuhkan botol berisi darah Salamander-nya, padahal sebenarnya dia mau menguping pembicaraan kita. Dasar anak kecil! Ya, tapi yang penting itu bukan rahasia pribadiku.

Aku juga memanfaatkan saat lain untuk memaksa Potter mengakui bahwa ia memakan Gillyweed hasil curian Dobby dari lemariku untuk melaksanakan tugas keduanya di Turnamen Triwizard. Aku bahkan menakut-nakutinya dengan mengancam akan membuatnya meminum ramuan Veritaserum agar dia mau mengaku. Aku juga mengingatkannya lagi bahwa dia dulu pernah memakai bahan-bahan membuat ramuan Polijus yang aslinya adalah curian dari lemariku. Aku membuat Potter benar-benar merasa diteror dengan bilang bahwa aku bisa saja tak sengaja meneteskan ramuan mujarab itu ke Jus Labu-nya. Ternyata "teror" kecilku manjur sekali! Ia bahkan hampir mengikuti jejak Alastor Moody untuk hanya minum dari botolnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi aku membuktikan kemampuanku meneror orang yang biasanya pemberani seperti Potter hanya dengan kata-kata yang dingin dan tajam menusuk.

Ternyata, Pangeran Kegelapan telah bangkit. Potter mengaku telah melihat sendiri kebangkitannya. Kalau untuk masalah ini, aku harus percaya, karena Dumbledore sendiri juga berkata begitu. Kalau Dumbledore tidak berkata sendiri padaku, aku takkan mau mempercayainya sampai kapanpun!

Di tahun kelima Potter di Hogwarts, aku mulai lebih serius menjalani pekerjaanku sebagai agen-ganda. Aku mulai ikut dalam rapat Orde Phoenix di Grimmauld Place no. 12, markas Orde Phoenix. Asal tahu saja, selama di Hogwarts aku agak membenci Dolores Umbridge, kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang diutus oleh Cornelius Fudge yang saat itu menjabat Menteri Sihir untuk menghilangkan kepercayaan semua orang kepada Harry dan Dumbledore ketika kabar yang mereka sebarkan bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit kembali tengah hangat diperbincangkan. Ya, aku tahu, sebenarnya Fudge hanya terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan telah bangkit kembali.

Umbridge juga 10 kali lebih kejam dariku. Walaupun ia seorang wanita, tetapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak lemah lembut seperti wanita. Mungkin hanya kesukaannya pada warna merah muda yang dapat membuatnya sedikit feminin. Ia menyiksa Potter dengan memaksanya menulis "_I must not tell the lie_" dengan pena "spesial"-nya karena Harry bilang bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan telah kembali dan Cedric Diggory dibunuh pada detik-dekit kebangkitannya. Akibatnya, tulisan yang Harry tulis ikut terukir di tangannya. Aku tidak kasihan, tentunya, karena dia bukanlah orang spesial bagiku, tapi aku HANYA tidak menyukai caranya mendisiplinkan murid yang sama sekali tak efektif. Untung saja dia tak mengajar di masaku bersekolah, jadi aku tidak terlalu banyak menyimpan tekanan dalam jiwa.

Oya, aku juga dipercaya Dumbledore untuk mengajari Potter ilmu menutup pikiran yang disebut Occlumency. Hm, sepertinya ada waktu tambahan untuk balas dendam! Tapi tentu saja aku juga harus tetap serius mengajarinya Occlumency.

Pertama-tama, aku mendatanginya ketika ia sedang berlibur di Grimmauld Place no. 12. Aku menegaskan, bahwa ini semua bukan keinginanku, tapi keinginan Dumbledore. Ya, siapa juga yang mau Harry menguasai Occlumency kalau bukan Dumbledore? Sayangnya, aku juga mendapat 'sambutan' dari musuh bebuyutanku, Sirius Black, yang kebetulan mendengar dan menyaksikan pertemuanku dengan Harry. Kelihatannya dia memang rindu ingin mencari masalah denganku, makanya dia berusaha mencari celah untuk 'mengomporiku'. Contohnya, ketika aku menyuruh Harry untuk duduk, dia protes dan bilang bahwa dialah tuan rumah disana dan hanya dia yang berhak menyuruh-nyuruh Harry. Tentu saja aku tak bisa tinggal diam untuk masalah ini. Akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran kecil antara aku dan Black, bahkan kami hampir berduel disana. Dan saat kami sudah memegang tongkat sihir kami masing-masing, kami kepergok dan akhirnya tidak jadi berduel disana. Aku pun harus mengurungkan niatku untuk unjuk gigi pada Black LAGI.

Ya, cerita tentang pertengkaran kecil antara aku dan Black hanyalah 'pelengkap' cerita saja, cerita tentang Potter yang belajar Occlumency padaku akan kutulis sekarang.

Cerita bagian ini memang tak menarik, karena aku yang menulisnya sendiri pun merasa muak.

Pada hari pertama, aku menjelaskan tentang apa itu Occlumency, apakah manfaatnya bila seorang penyihir bisa menguasainya. Aku juga menjawab beberapa pertanyaan sederhana dari Potter, seperti apakah tujuan Pangeran Kegelapan mempengaruhi pikirannya, apakah yang dicari Pangeran Kegelapan dalam pikirannya, dan bahaya apa yang dapat terjadi bila Pangeran Kegelapan sampai benar-benar masuk dalam pikirannya.

Potter benar-benar membuatku kesal, karena ia bertingkah seolah-olah sudah mahir, padahal ia sama sekali tak pernah mengalami kemajuan. Satu-satunya cara yang dipakainya untuk menangkis mantera _protego _yang sangatlah sederhana. Aku tentu saja tak menyukai caranya menangkis manteraku ini, karena dengan begitu ia jadi bisa melihat memoriku. Siapa, sih, yang berharap memori buruknya akan dibongkar orang lain?

Kurasa aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku saja selama mengajari Potter ilmu Occlumency, karena sama sekali tak ada yang berubah. Kemampuannya tetap nihil. Aku sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali mengingatkan bocah yang sombongnya setengah mati itu untuk belajar keras setiap hari dan berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya setiap hendak tidur dan setiap aku hendak mencoba memasuki pikirannya, tetapi sepertinya ia tak mau mendengar perintahku. Ya, paling tidak aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, kan?

Dan tentu saja aku memanfaatkan kelemahan Potter ini untuk menghinanya sepuas mungkin. Aku mengatainya malas namun sombong seperti ayahnya. Aku juga mengatainya sentimental seperti ayah baptisnya, Black. Dan tahukah kalian, Potter mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku hampir muntah: "Ayahku adalah seorang yang hebat!". Ugh, aku bersumpah, aku lebih memilih memakan Mandrake hidup daripada mendengar kalimat menjijikkan itu! Dan aku langsung menjawab dengan kalimat yang tak kalah pedas: "Ayahmu adalah seorang (maaf) babi!" Ya, agak kasar, memang, tapi aku tak mau menyetujui perkataan Potter tadi, karena memang tak benar!

Dan saat hari terakhir kursus privat Occlumency Potter, ada sebuah kejadian yang sangat pribadi untuk diceritakan. Tapi, yah, sebaiknya memang harus kutulis dalam buku pribadiku ini, yang bahkan kuberi mantera pelindung agar tidak bisa dibaca orang lain.

Di hari terakhir Potter datang ke kantorku (dengan terpaksa tentunya) untuk mengikuti kursus privat Occlumency lagi, aku memang sama sekali tak melatih Potter hari itu, karena tiba-tiba Draco Malfoy, murid yang paling kusayangi, dan Dolores Umbridge datang ke kantorku dengan membawa berita kembalinya Graham Montague, seorang murid dari asramaku yang kemarin menghilang dari Lemari Pelenyap karena dimasukkan kedalamnya oleh kembar Weasley yang terkenal jahil. Ia saat itu tersangkut di WC dan aku harus menolongnya keluar. Oke, dengan terpaksa aku harus pergi ke toilet dan mengeluarkan Montague dari sana, karena kalau aku tak melakukannya aku pasti akan dianggap lalai dan tidak bertanggung jawab atas tugasku sebagai kepala asrama Slytherin.

Oya, sudahkah kuceritakan bahwa aku sering menyimpan memoriku dalam Pensieve? Ya, aku sengaja mengeluarkan memori burukku ke Pensieve agar Potter tak dapat membongkar rahasia yang selama ini kupendam dalam-dalam. Jangan tanyakan memori apa yang aku masukkan ke dalam Pensieve itu, karena aku tak mungkin menjawabnya. Seharusnya kalian bisa memperkirakan seperti apa memori yang kumasukkan ke dalam sana bila kalian membaca ceritaku dengan baik dari awal.

Dan kuharap Potter tidak memanfaatkan ketidakberadaanku untuk iseng-iseng "menonton" memoriku di dalam Pensieve itu.

Setelah berjam-jam aku berusaha mengeluarkan Montague dari WC, aku kembali ke ruang bawah tanah untuk melanjutkan kursus privat Potter. Aku berharap cemas, takut Potter benar-benar masuk ke dalam Pensieve dan menyaksikan sendiri memori terburuk yang pernah kumiliki seumur hidupku.

Dan kalian tahu? Ketika aku membuka pintu kantorku, tak ada orang sama sekali! Dan aku langsung bisa mengetahui dimana Potter berada sekarang. Mudah sekali menebaknya, anak umur 5 tahun yang belum tahu apapun pasti juga bisa menebaknya.

Aku mendekati Pensieve yang berisi memoriku dan menarik tangan Potter agar ia keluar dari Pensieve. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan menjaga suaraku agar tetap pelan. Akhirnya, suaraku pun meninggi secara mendadak. Amarah, kesedihan, dan dendam tercampur aduk di dalam hatiku saat itu. Kalau saja aku terlalu "melepas" amarahku, mungkin aku sudah menikam Potter hingga ia tak bernyawa lagi. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu! Aku masih bisa menjaga amarahku tetap stabil. Aku bukan termasuk orang yang beremosi labil seperti Potter dan Black.

Cara paling tepat yang (memang harus) kuambil saat itu adalah membubarkan kursus privat itu. Aku tak mau menjadi keledai yang jatuh di lubang yang sama, karena aku memang tidak sebodoh itu. Dan kuharap Dumbledore takkan menyuruhku untuk mengajari Potter lagi, baik dalam ilmu apapun, karena aku sudah tak tahan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Aku ingin dia enyah secepatnya dari pandangan mata dan memoriku, kecuali kedua bola matanya yang indah, yang tentu saja akan kuingat sepanjang hidupku. Kalian tahu sendiri mengapa aku menyukai kedua bola matanya.

Walaupun aku marah besar pada Potter, tetapi aku tetap memegang sumpahku. Saat Potter dan beberapa anggota Laskar Dumbledore, sebuah kelompok yang didirikannya bersama Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger, pergi ke Departemen Misteri untuk mengambil bola berisi ramalan Trelawney yang pernah tak sengaja kudengar, aku benar-benar panik akan keselamatan Potter. Aku menghubungi Orde Phoenix dan meminta mereka agar menyusul Potter dan kawan-kawannya ke Departemen Misteri untuk memastikan dia—maksudku—mereka—agar tetap aman. Untungnya mereka percaya padaku dan mau pergi kesana. Dengan begini, kalian percaya, kan, bahwa aku masih menjalankan tugasku sebagai agen-ganda dengan baik?

Tahun 1996, Dumbledore memberiku tugas yang lebih sedikit, namun peranku tahun ini semakin penting. Salah satu dari tugas itu pasti akan membuat kalian mengira bahwa Dumbledore sudah gila dengan memberikan tugas itu kepadaku.

Tahun ini, Dumbledore mulai serius mencari Horcrux ciptaan Pangeran Kegelapan untuk dihancurkan. Untuk siapa lagi Dumbledore melakukan ini kalau bukan untuk si Potter yang saat itu telah menyandang gelar "Sang Terpilih". Ya, kalau untuk ini aku masih bisa bertoleransi, karena ini adalah untuk keselamatan dunia, bukan untuknya saja.

Tak kusangka, Dumbledore bisa-bisanya memakai cincin Marvolo Gaunt yang merupakan Horcrux Pangeran Kegelapan! Ya, wajarlah kalau dia tergoda. Untung saja aku bisa menahan hidupnya hingga setahun kemudian.

Aku juga mendapat 2 orang tamu tak diundang. Keduanya adalah kakak-beradik dari keluarga Black, Bellatrix dan Narcissa. Awalnya, aku bingung dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Dan kalian tahu maksud kedatangan mereka? Ya, Narcissa memintaku untuk membantu anaknya, Draco, dalam menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Pangeran Kegelapan padanya. Jangan tanya aku apakah tugas itu, karena pada akhirnya kalian pasti tahu jawabannya.

Saking inginnya aku membantu Draco, Narcissa Malfoy sampai memaksaku membuat Sumpah Tak Terlanggar dengan Bellatrix Lestrange sebagai Pengikat-nya. Aku tentu saja tidak main-main ketika menyetujui untuk membuat sumpah yang satu ini, karena aku bukan orang tolol. Aku tahu akibat yang akan kuterima kalau aku tidak memenuhi sumpahku, yaitu MATI. Dan aku tak mungkin rela mati hanya karena sumpah yang sembarangan kubuat. Jangan kira aku berkhianat dengan membuat sumpah ini, karena aku punya maksud khusus dibalik semua ini yang tak mungkin bisa kalian tebak.

Di Hogwarts, aku memberitahu Draco bahwa aku telah bersumpah untuk melindunginya dan membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Seperti biasanya, anak teman lamaku itu menunjukkan sifat sombongnya. Ia bilang bahwa ia tak membutuhkan bantuanku. Ya, biarlah dia berkata begitu, nanti dia akhirnya pasti akan menyesal telah berkata begitu.

Dan pada 2 hari sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai, aku benar-benar menjalankan tugas paling aneh yang pernah diberikan Dumbledore padaku. Walaupun telah berkali-kali kutolak dan kujelaskan alasan mengapa aku menolak tugas itu, Dumbledore tetap mewajibkanku melakukannya. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa aku pun melakukan tugas berat dari Dumbledore: MEMBUNUHNYA.

Aku membunuhnya dengan Kutukan Pembunuh, Avada Kedavra di Menara Astronomi. Asal tahu saja, aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri saat harus benar-benar membunuh orang yang sangat kuhormati. Mengapa semuanya harus berakhir begini?

Setelah aku membunuh Dumbledore, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung turun dari Menara Astronomi dan menyuruh Pelahap Maut lainnya untuk ikut pergi. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk yang lain, karena sudah jelas pilihannya: melarikan diri atau mati terbunuh. Dan tentu saja aku tak mau mati hanya karena terlambat melarikan diri.

Walaupun saat itu Dumbledore sedang lemah dan sudah siap untuk dibunuh, tetap saja sulit untuk membunuhnya. Perang batin dalam hatiku membuatku sulit untuk membunuhnya. Dan setelah aku benar-benar membunuh Dumbledore, aku benar-benar merasa tersiksa. Hati kecilku menolak niatku ini. Aku sebenarnya ingin menuruti kata hati kecilku, namun aku tentu saja tak mungkin melakukannya. Sesuatu yang dilakukan hanya karena menuruti perasaan takkan mungkin maksimal. Aku ini laki-laki, jadi aku harus mengedepankan logika di depan perasaan.

Dan siapa lagi yang memberontak kalau bukan Potter. Dialah satu-satunya murid yang menyaksikan pembunuhan Dumbledore selain Draco Malfoy. Jadi dia mengikutiku sampai kami keluar kastil Hogwarts. Dia dengan sombongnya menantangku untuk berduel. Konyol, bukan? Padahal jelas-jelas aku ini GURUNYA, dan aku JAUH lebih berpengalaman darinya. Setelah kejadian ini, pasti tak ada satupun manusia yang meragukan kalau Harry Potter benar-benar menuruni kesombongan ayahnya, James Potter, yang luar biasa.

Dia menyerangku dengan berbagai mantera, tetapi tak ada yang berhasil melukaiku. Kalian tahu sendiri mengapa aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah tanpa perlu kerja keras. Dengan latihan Occlumency-nya yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa tahun lalu dan ketidakmampuannya merapalkan mantera non-verbal, tentu saja aku bisa mengalahkannya hanya dengan menjentikkan tongkatku sedikit saja, dan dia pasti akan langsung keok.

Dan kalian tahu satu hal yang membuatku sangat murka saat itu? Potter menyerangku dengan mantera CIPTAANKU sendiri, Sectumsempra! Ternyata, dia telah mempelajarinya dari buku_ "Advanced Potion Making" _ yang ditulis oleh Libatius Borage.

Awalnya itu memang milikku. Saat aku masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, aku banyak membuat mantera, contohnya adalah Sectumsempra dan Levicorpus, seperti yang sudah kutulis sebelumnya. Aku juga mengoreksi beberapa tulisan Borage yang salah, karena bila tidak dibenarkan bisa-bisa menyesatkan orang lain yang belum tahu caranya yang benar atau lebih tepat.

Yah, seperti yang sudah kutulis jauh sebelumnya, aku paling tidak suka bila mantera ciptaanku dipakai orang lain untuk melawanku sendiri, penciptanya. Kalian bisa mengerti mengapa aku tidak menyukai hal itu, kan?

Walaupun begitu, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku lebih terluka. Si Potter mengataiku PENGECUT karena aku terus menangkis mantera yang ia rapalkan padahku, tetapi sama sekali tidak menyerangnya.

Ketika Potter berkata begitu, emosiku meledak-ledak, tetapi aku berusaha menahan diri agar tak melampiaskan emosiku. Walaupun begitu, aku tak bisa sepenuhnya menahan emosiku yang meledak-ledak ini, jadi aku mencoba melampiaskannya dengan mengejek ayah Harry, James Potter.

Ejekanku sederhana: "Ayahmu takkan menyerangku bila tidak empat lawan satu. Kau akan panggil dia apa, aku ingin tahu?". Dan kelihatannya dia tak bisa menjawab, karena dia menganggap ayahnya seorang manusia suci tanpa dosa. Dia malah mencoba menghindar. Yah, seperti biasa, dia tak pernah mau mengakui kelemahannya.

Dan ketika dia hendak merapalkan mantera lagi padaku, seorang Pelahap Maut menyerangnya dengan mantera non-verbal sehingga dia kesakitan. Aku pun berusaha mencegahnya merapalkan mantera lagi dengan bilang bahwa Potter hanya milik Pangeran Kegelapan. Dengan begini kalian semua percaya, kan, bahwa aku masih memegang sumpahku yang kuucapkan belasan tahun lalu?

Dan aku pun kabur dari Hogwarts bersama Pelahap Maut yang lainnya. Sekarang aku harus kembali menjadi Pelahap Maut. Peranku sebagai agen-ganda akan semakin kuat.

Aku benar-benar harus meningkatkan kemampuanku dalam menjadi agen-ganda, karena Potter dan 2 sahabat terdekatnya saat itu sedang gencar mencari ketujuh—maksudku—keenam Horcrux Pangeran Kegelapan. Sebenarnya, ada 7 Hocrux, tetapi yang ketujuh berada dekat sekali dengan mereka. Kalian tahu sendiri siapakah—maksudku—apakah Hocrux ketujuh itu, kan?

Aku mendapat banyak instruksi dari Dumbledore tentang apakah yang harus kulakukan agar misiku—maksudku—misiku dan Dumbledore sukses. Dan tentu saja aku harus menaatinya, karena kalau tidak maka sia-sialah semua usahaku selama belasan tahun.

Sekarang, aku harus benar-benar menunjukkan pada Pangeran Kegelapan dan para Pelahap Maut bahwa aku adalah seorang pengikut yang setia sampai kapanpun. Aku harus membuat mereka percaya padaku, karena hanya dengan begitulah misi tercapai.

Aku harus berani menyakiti para anggota Orde Phoenix dan para sahabat Potter. Bahkan, aku juga harus berani memberitahu keberadaan mereka, yang artinya mengundang bahaya datang pada mereka. Semua ini perintah dari Dumbledore, tentu saja. Dengan begitu, Pangeran Kegelapan dan semua Pelahap Maut pasti percaya bahwa aku setia pada mereka dan tak lagi setia pada Dumbledore.

Tak hanya membocorkan rahasia tentang Potter dan Orde Phoenix, aku juga harus ikut bertempur melawan mereka. Namun, tentu saja aku tetap berusaha melindungi Potter dari serangan Pelahap Maut. Bahkan, aku berani menyerang seorang Pelahap Maut dalam pertempuran yang terjadi di atas Little Whinging! Aku menyerangnya dengan kutukan Sectumsempra, sayangnya kutukan itu malah mengenai George Weasley yang saaat itu itu menggunakan ramuan Polijus untuk menyamar menjadi Potter, sehingga para Pelahap Maut yang hendak menangkap Potter menjadi kebingungan.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu strategi Orde Phoenix untuk membuat "Tujuh Potter", karena akulah yang mengusulkannya. Yah, walaupun tidak secara langsung. Aku memantrai Mundungus Fletcher agar dia mengusulkan strategi "Tujuh Potter" ini, tetapi tidak mengatakan bahwa akulah yang sebenarnya memiliki ide.

Aku juga kembali ke Hogwarts. Kali ini, aku ditunjuk Pangeran Kegelapan yang telah menguasai Kementerian Sihir untuk menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Aku juga dibantu oleh kakak-beradik Carrow yang juga ditunjuk menjadi guru di Hogwarts. Amycus menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, sedangkan Alecto menjadi guru Telaah Muggle.

Aku berusaha menjalankan tugas sebagai kepala sekolah dengan baik. Aku juga selalu berjaga-jaga, jangan sampai sahabat-sahabat Potter memberontak untuk menggantikan Potter cs yang kabur.

Kemarin, aku menemukan Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, dan Neville Longbottom mencuri pedang Godric Gryffindor dari lemari kantorku. Aku berhasil menangkap mereka, dan tentu saja aku memotong poin dari asrama mereka, Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Kelihatannya, mereka benar-benar berusaha untuk menghancurkan rezimku.

Kalian tahu mengapa aku begitu menjaga pedang GodricGryffindor agar tidak dicuri siapapun? Karena aku ingin mengirimnya (secara tidak langsung) kepada Potter. Aku menunjukkan Potter jalan menuju pedang itu dengan Patronus-ku yang berbentuk rusa betina. Patronus-ku juga menunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku pada Lily Evans, yang Patronus-nya juga berbentuk rusa betina.

Dan kalian tahu, aku merasa bahwa tugasku sebagai agen-ganda akan selesai sekarang.

Saat itu, aku mendengar berita bahwa Potter akan datang ke Hogwarts. Dan sudah kutebak, pertempuran yang sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai.

Aku sadar bahwa aku tinggal menunggu waktu hingga semua ini berakhir. Aku tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi. Aku tinggal menunggu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan aku percaya apapun yang terjadi, itulah yang terbaik.

Yah, mungkin kalian agak bingung ketika membaca cerita tulisanku ini. Aku memang sengaja menulis perjalanan hidupku dahulu sebelum memulai topik utama. Tujuannya agar kalian dapat mengerti penjelasanku di bawah ini juga.

Tahukah kalian bahwa sebenarnya aku merasa tak nyaman selama menjadi Pelahap Maut?

Dulu, aku memang sangat ingin menjadi Pelahap Maut. Aku membayangkan betapa enaknya kalau bisa mempraktekkan Ilmu Hitam-ku bersama penyihir-penyihir lain yang juga menyukai Ilmu Hitam. Aku juga ingin bergaul bersama orang-orang yang sejenis denganku, tidak dengan anak-anak yang tolol dan konyol seperti Potter dan kawan-kawannya.

Namun, setelah kejadian yang SANGAT buruk menimpa Lily Evans, aku jadi SANGAT menyesal telah memilih untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut.

Karena aku menjadi Pelahap Maut-lah Lily Evans membenciku. Karena aku menjadi Pelahap Maut-lah Lily tak mau menjadikanku sahabatnya lagi. Karena aku menjadi Pelahap Maut-lah Lily menjauhiku. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, karena aku menjadi Pelahap Lily terbunuh!

Aku sering merasa bersalah karena memilih jalan ini. Aku benar-benar merasa bahwa aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia, karena memilih jalan yang benar-benar mendatangkan kesedihan dan kesengsaraan bagiku dan orang yang kucintai. Aku memilih jalan penuh duri, padahal di dekat jalan itu jelas-jelas ada jalan yang mulus.

Untungnya Albus Dumbledore menyadarkanku dengan menawarkan tugas sebagai agen-ganda padaku. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan semakin sesat.

Dengan menjadi agen-ganda, rasa bersalah di hatiku pada Lily Evans menjadi sedikit terkurangi, karena sekarang aku berganti pihak ke Orde Phoenix dan tentu saja melindungi anaknya, Harry Potter. Walaupun aku sangat membencinya karena dia adalah darah daging James Potter juga, tetapi aku tetap berusaha melindunginya. Aku memang tak tahan dengan fisiknya yang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, tetapi aku juga tak tahan melihat kedua bola matanya yang mirip dengan ibunya. Itulah salah satu hal yang mendorongku untuk terus melindunginya hingga akhir hayat.

Aku tak peduli bila pilihanku untuk menjadi agen-ganda akan membuatku merasakan luka hati yang tak terkira perihnya. Aku juga tak peduli bila aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi dia. Aku tak peduli bila aku sama sekali tak menerima imbalan atas semua ini. Semua jasa aku lakukan hanya atas nama cinta suciku pada Lily Evans.

Jadi, jangan kira aku bersenang-senang dengan tetap menjadi Pelahap Maut. Aku memang sering menyakiti Potter, namun itu semata-mata hanya untuk menutupi semua jasaku padanya. Aku tak ingin mencari muka seperti Potter, aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku rela melakukan apapun demi Lily Evans.

Untuk mempersingkat cerita, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa jangan memandang seseorang hanya dari luarnya. Jangan melihat buku hanya dari sampulnya. Orang yang berbalut baju putih tak selalu berhati putih, dan orang yang berbalut baju hitam tak selalu berhati hitam.

Dan satu lagi: Kalau aku boleh meminta satu hal saja, aku akan meminta agar Lily Evans kembali hidup di dunia ini, karena dengan begitu aku tak perlu lagi menyamar menjadi Pelahap Maut, karena rasanya sangat menyiksa. Dan kalau aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan memutar waktu kembali di masa sekolah, agar aku dapat memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Lily, juga mencegah diriku mengatainya dengan sebutan "Darah-lumpur' LAGI.


End file.
